1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a wrench tool for engaging with the other extensions or the other wrenches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical wrenches comprise a head solidly secured to one end of a handle. The head may not be provided for engaging with the other wrenches or extensions.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wrenches.